1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable shelters and, more specifically, to a portable pop-up carport for automobiles, sports utility vehicles and small trucks comprising a foldable frame structure having a light weight waterproof roof, side panels of mesh like material and optional front and rear panels. Bungee cord and hook members are provided to secure and anchor the pop-up carport to the vehicle's bumpers and anchor rings are provided to further secure the device to the ground. The device is designed to provide shade from the sun and help cool the air within a vehicle parked beneath the device. When the user is finished with the use of the pop-up, they simply fold it up and secure it with a Velcro strap. The device is not recommended as a permanent car port or to be used on windy days.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other portable carports designed for this purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,501 issued to Oliver on Jul. 9, 1957.
Another patent was issued to McAndrew on Aug. 14, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,233. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,030 was issued to Johnson on Aug. 12, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 7, 1987 to Dorame, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,236.
Another patent was issued to Moyet-Ortiz on Jul. 31, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,321. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,557 was issued to Morgan on Aug. 20, 1991. Another was issued to Wilson, et al. on Mar. 10, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,257 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 7, 2003 to Danaher U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,596.
Another patent was issued to Greenhalgh on Jul. 4, 1978 as Canadian Patent No. 1033938. Yet another U.K. Patent No. 1,522,367 was issued to Haynes on Aug. 23, 1978. Another was issued to Hrytzak on Sep. 15, 1976 as U.K. Patent No. 1,449,321 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 25, 1985 to Tavenaux as French Patent No. 2,583,812.